The present invention relates generally to alarm systems, and more specifically, to an alarm system used in conjunction with apparatus for anchoring objects at predetermined locations. In particular, the present invention is disclosed as being operational in connection with apparatus for anchoring a cycle to a cycle rack, other relatively fixed objects, or to other cycles.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,778, issued on Aug. 28, 1973 to Kennedy et al. which discloses an alarm system for a cycle. An unauthorized movement of the cycle or contact with a metallic sheath that covers the cable will activate the alarm. The alarm will continue to sound until the alarm circuit is opened by a key-operated switch that is generally in the possession of the user of the cycle. Thus, it is quite possible that the battery may be completely discharged before the user can deactivate the system. If the system becomes inoperative because of a discharged battery, the cycle is vulnerable to a future theft attempt.
The present invention is distinctive over this patent by providing an alarm system in which the alarm, upon activation, continues to sound for a preset length of time. The warning signal is automatically terminated and the alarm system is then automatically reset, ready to be activated upon detection of subsequent theft attempts. The present invention further provides for sounding the alarm if anyone tampers with the housing in which the circuitry of the system is located.